The Frost of Notre Dame
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of Hunchback of Notre Dame
1. Prologue

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Malcor(he belongs to my partner on YouTube), Beauty and the Beast, Tarzan, Jason Earles, Hercules, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Brother Bear, How to Train Your Dragon, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Note: Everything will be in Jack's, Olivia's, Leo's and Malcor's POVs unless I put it in normal mode**

**Note2: two curse words and a lot of insults in this spoof even though it's a rated G Disney movie but I'm only gonna use a few and change the others.**

* * *

Prologue:

Normal mode:

_Jason Earles(singing): Morning in Paris the city awakes_

_To the Bells of Note Dame_

_The fisherman fishes_

_The baker man bakes_

_To the Bells of Notre Dame_

_To the big bells as loud as the thunder_

_To the little bells soft as a Psalm_

_And some say the soul of the city's the toll_

_Of the bells_

_The Bells of Notre Dame_

Some kids walked over to his stand. "Listen. They're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. Because you know they don't ring all by themselves." He told the children.

A bear popped up to his side. "They don't?" He asked.

"No, you silly bear. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious winter spirit. He only comes out at winter time then it's back up there. Who is this creature?" He asked.

"Who?" The bear asked.

"What is he?" Jason E. asked.

"What?" The bear asked.

"How did he come to be there?" Jason E. asked.

"How?" The bear asked.

"Hush!" He told the bear, whacking him gently in the head with a stick but the the groaned in pain softly as he rubbed his head as the children laughed. "Jason E. will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man... and a monster." He told the children.

A small group were on a boat underground and a baby was crying while in the arms of its mother.

_Jason E.(singing in narration): Dark was the night when our tale was begun_

_On the docks of near Notre Dame_

"Shut it up, will you?" The man said. He was next to the baby's mother.

"We'll be spotted!" The other man said. He was in front of them.

"Hush, little one." The mother said. She had white hair and tan skin.

_Jason E.: Four frightened gypsies slid silently under_

_The docks near Notre Dame_

The three men got out of the boat and the third man helped the mother out. "Four guilders for safe passage into Paris." The man that got the three into Paris from under. He had his hand out, waiting for the money when an arrow struck his paddle. They looked over and saw Malcor's army.

_Jason E.: But a trap had been laid for the gypsies_

_And they gazed up in fear and alarm_

The man that was next to the mother put her slightly behind him.

_Jason E.: At a figure whose clutches_

_Were iron as much as the bells_

The mother and the two men turned around and saw Malcor coming towards them. "Judge Malcor." The man said.

_Jason E.: The Bells of Notre Dame_

_Malcor longed to purge the world_

_Of vice and sin_

_And he saw corruption_

_Everywhere except within_

"Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice." Malcor ordered.

"You there! What are you hiding?" A guard asked. She tried to escape but he grabbed her wrist.

"Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her." Malcor said.

_Jason E.(narrating): She ran._

The mother held the baby as she ran and Ratcliffe chased her on his horse. She got to the doors of Notre Dame and banged on it. "Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!" She begged then saw Ratcliffe coming. Her eyes widened and she ran again. Ratcliffe caught up to her, took the baby from her and pushed her away.

The baby cried and he looked at it. "A baby?" He asked, opening the cloth open. His eyes widened and gasped softly. "A monster!" He said, closing the cloth and looked around then saw a well which gave him an idea. He made the horse go over to the well and he was about ready to drop it into the well.

"Stop!" A voice said, causing Malcor to look over.

_Jason E.: ...cried the Christmas Spirit._

"This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to Hell, where it belongs." Malcor said.

_North(singing in the story): See, there, the innocent blood you have spilt_

_On the steps of Notre Dame_

"I am guiltless. She ran. I pursued." Malcor said with no emotion as he rode to North's side.

_North: Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt_

_On the steps of Notre Dame_

"My conscience is clear." Malcor snapped.

_North: You can lie to yourself and your minions_

_You can claim that you haven't a qualm_

_But you never can run from_

_Nor hide what you've done from the eyes_

_The very eyes of Notre Dame_

_Jason E.(singing in narration): And for one time in his life_

Malcor was looking at the eyes of the statues that were on Notre Dame.

_Jason E.: Of power and control_

_Malcor felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul_

"What must I do?" Malcor asked, looking at a statue.

"Care for the child and raise it as your own." North said, facing Malcor as he held the mother in his arms.

"What? I am to be saddled with this misshapen-" He was about to ask his second question when he looked at the baby. "Very well. But let him live with you in your church." He said, looking at North.

"Live here? Where?" North asked.

"Anywhere." Malcor said, looking at the bell towers.

_Malcor(singing in the story): Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see_

"The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows? Our lord works in mysterious ways." He said then looked at the baby.

_Malcor: Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be_

_Of use to me_

_Jason E.(narrating): And Malcor gave the child an unusual name, a name that is after the winter spirit. Jack Frost._

_Jason E.(singing in narration): Now here is a riddle to guess if you can_

_Sing the Bells of Notre Dame_

_Who is the monster and who is the man_

_Sing the Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells_

_Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells_

_Bells of Notre Dame_

* * *

**Cast:**

**Jack Frost as Quasimodo**

**Olivia Holt as Esmeralda**

**Leo Howard as Phoebus**

**Malcor as Frollo**

**Gaston as Brutish Guard**

**Clayton as Oafish Guard**

**Jason Earles as Clopin**

**Phil as Hugo**

**Milo as Victor**

**Kayley as Larvene**

**Koda as Djali**

**Toothless as Phoebus' horse**

**North as the priest**

**Kida as Quasimodo's mom**

**Baby Tarzan as Baby Quasimodo**

**Pooh as Puppet Clopin**

**Baby Tooth as the bird from the beginning**

**Eraqus as the miller**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Malcor(he belongs to my partner on YouTube), Beauty and the Beast, Tarzan, Emperor's New Groove, Hercules, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Brother Bear, How to Train Your Dragon, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Note: Everything will be in Jack's, Olivia's, Leo's and Malcor's POVs unless I put it in normal mode**

**Note2: two curse words and a lot of insults in this spoof even though it's a rated G Disney movie but I'm only gonna use a few and change the others.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Jack's POV:

I was ringing the bells as I was sliding down to the ground then jumped down and walked to the balcony. I looked at Milo then at Phil. They were still as statues. Phil had his mouth open. I smiled as I saw Baby Tooth sleeping in a nest she made in Phil's open mouth. "Good morning." I told her.

She woke up and chirped a _Good Morning _back to me.

"Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" I asked her. She chirped sadly as she looked away. "You sure?" I asked, looking out at the view then back at her. "Good day to try." I said. I swooped her up into my hand. "Why, if-if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it." I said, showing her the view. "The Festival of Fools." I said, showing her the people who were setting up for the festival. She gulped and looked at me as she chirped nervously. "It will be fun with jugglers and-and-and music and dancing." I said and let go. She was flapping her wings on her back. I laughed and she looked at me. I showed her that my hands weren't holding her anymore as she kept flapping her fairy wings. She looked down and chirped happily. I laughed again and held her in my hands again. We watched as the other fairies zoomed past us. She chirped excitedly and looked at me. "Go on. Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever." I told her, petting her head a little.

She chirped a _Thanks _and flew away to catch up with the other fairies. I smiled as I watched her then I frowned and looked down at the festival still being set up. Phil came to life and he started spitting. I was startled a bit then looked back down. "Oh, man! I thought she'd never leave. I'll be spittin' out feathers for a week." He said.

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." Milo retorted, causing me to look at him then I looked back at the festival again.

Phil laughed sarcastically. "Go scare a nun. Hey, Jack, what's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging?" Phil asked.

"A festival." Milo said.

"You mean a Feast of Fools?" Phil asked, perking up.

"Uh-huh." I said, sullenly as I looked at him.

"All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese." He said, excitedly.

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk." Milo said.

Phil pushed us slightly which caused me to knock Milo down. "Boy, nothin' like balcony seats for watching the ol' F.O.F" He said as I slightly glared at him.

"Yeah, watchin'." I said, sadly and walked away. The two said something but I ignored them as I went back into the bell tower. I walked to my table of sculptures I made out of wood.

"Jack, what's wrong? You want to tell Kayley about it?" Kayley asked, placing a hand on my back then patted my back.

"I- I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all." I said.

"Well, did you ever think of goin' there instead?" She asked.

"Sure. But I'd never fit in out there. I'm not... normal." I said.

"Oh, Jack, Jack, Jack." She said, patting my back. "Do ya mind? I would like to have a moment with the boy, if it's all right with you!" She yelled at the birds and slammed her fist on the table.

"Hey, quit beatin' around the bell tower. What do we gotta do, paint ya a fresco?" Phil asked, taking the wood sculpture of me from the bell tower wood sculpture and placed it in front of me.

"As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival." Milo said, causing us to look at him. He gently pulled my arm.

"Me?" I asked.

"No, the Pope." Phil said, showing me the wood sculpture of the archdeacon. "Of course, you!" He said, sticking it halfway into my mouth.

"It would be a veritable potpourri of educational experience." Milo said, pulling it out and tossing it away.

"Wine, women and song." Phil said, juggling the other wood sculptures of females.

"You can learn to identify various regional cheeses." Milo said.

"Bobbin' for snails." Phil said, cutting in front of Milo with a bucket of water.

"Study indigenous folk music." Milo said.

"Playin' dunk the monk!" Phil said, covering Milo's head with the bucket of water.

"Jack, take it from a young spectator. Life's not a spectator's sport." Kayley said, placing her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her. "If watchin' is all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without ya." She said.

"Yeah, you're human, with the flesh and the hair and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture. Right, Milo?" Phil asked, looking at Milo. I looked at Milo, too.

"Yet, if you kick us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moss?" Milo asked, placing the bucket on Phil's head.

"Whoo, whoo, whoo!" Phil said.

"Jack, just grab a fresh hoodie and a clean pair of pants, and-" She said, pulling on my arm a bit but I patted her hand.

"Thanks for the encouragement. But you'll all forgetting one big thing." I said as Phil took the bucket off and tossed it to the side.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"My master, Ratcliffe." I reminded them, showing the wood sculpture of Ratcliffe.

"Oh." Milo said.

"Oh, dear, yes." Kayley said.

"Oh, yeah." Phil said.

"Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, d-does he mean _ever _ever?" Milo asked.

"Never ever and he hates the Feast of Fools. He'd be furious if I asked him to go." I said.

"Who says ya gotta ask?" Phil asked.

"Oh, no." I said as I knew what he was thinking.

"Ya sneak out-" Phil started.

"It's just one afternoon." Kayley said.

"I couldn't." I said.

"And ya sneak back in." Phil continued.

"He'll never know you were gone." Kayley said.

"And if I got caught?" I asked, panicking slightly.

"Better to beg for forgiveness than ask permission." Milo said.

"He might see me." I said.

"You could wear a disguise. Just this once. What Ratcliffe doesn't know can't hurt ya." Phil said, peaking from behind Milo.

"Ignorance is bliss." Milo said.

"Look who's talkin'." Phil said, giving Milo a noogie.

"Nobody whats to stay cooped up here forever." Kayley said and I remembered the advice I gave Baby Tooth. I smiled and got up.

"You're right. I'll go. I'll get cleaned up." I said, walking off. The three cheered.

'Yes, sir!" Phil said.

"I'll stroll down those stairs." I said.

"There ya go!" Phil said.

"I'll march through the doors and-" I started when I saw Malcor standing there.

"Good morning, Jack Frost." He said.

I stuttered. "Oh, good morning, master." I said, backing up.

"Dear boy, whomever are you talking to?" He asked.

"My... friends." I said.

"I see." He said, knocking on Milo's head then looked back at me. "And what are your friends made out of, Jack Frost?" He asked.

"Stone." I said, looking down. He lifted my head to look at him.

"Can stone talk?" He asked.

"No, it can't." I half-lied. Which was half true because they only talk to me.

"That's right. You're a smart lad." He said, walking around the table and sat down. "Now, lunch." He said, placing the basket down. I rushed off and got everything then came back and set the table. I sat down. "Shall we review your alphabet today?" He asked, only a book.

"Oh, yes, master. I would like that very much." I said.

"Very well. _A?" _He asked, pouring some wine into our cups.

"Abomination." I said.

"_B?" _He asked.

"Blasphemy." I said.

"_C?" _He asked.

"C-Contrition." I said.

"_D?" _He asked, putting the bottle down.

"Damnation." I said as he picked up his cup.

"_E?" _He asked.

"Eternal damnation." I said, smiling.

"Good. _F?" _He asked, taking a sip.

"Festival." I said and he choked on his drink.

"Excuse me?" He asked. I realized what I just said.

"F-Forgiveness." I said.

"You said _Festival." _He said, closing his book.

"No!" I panicked.

"You are thinking about going to the festival." He said, getting up and walking away. I rubbed my face a bit then followed him.

"I-It's just that you go every year." I said.

"I am a public official. I must go. But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and cutpurses, the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor." He said, walking down the steps and I followed him.

"I didn't mean to upset you, master." I said, walking to his side.

"Jack Frost, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, sir." I said.

"Oh, my dear Jack Frost." He said, touching my shoulder as I was at his side. "You don't know what it's like out there. I do. I do." He said.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Malcor(he belongs to my partner on YouTube), Beauty and the Beast, Tarzan, Emperor's New Groove, Hercules, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Brother Bear, How to Train Your Dragon, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Note: Everything will be in Jack's, Olivia's, Leo's and Malcor's POVs unless I put it in normal mode**

**Note2: two curse words and a lot of insults in this spoof even though it's a rated G Disney movie but I'm only gonna use a few and change the others.**

**Note3: I hate Frollo's part of the song ****_Out There _****but it is in the movie so I'm doing it but I'm changing a few words so it doesn't sound too mean even though Frollo is an evil man.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Jack's POV:

_Malcor(singing): The world is cruel_

_The world is wicked_

_It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city_

_I am your only friend_

_I, who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you_

_I, who look upon you without fear_

_How can I protect you, boy_

_Unless you always stay in here_

_Away in here_

I went back into the bell tower with him. "Remember what I've taught you, Jack Frost." He said.

_Malcor: You have white hair_

_Me: I have white hair_

_Malcor: And you are pale-looking_

_Me: And I am pale-looking_

_Malcor: And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity_

_You do not comprehend_

_Me: You are my one defender_

_Malcor: Out there they'll revile you as a monster_

_Me: I am a monster_

_Malcor: Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer_

_Me: Only a monster_

_Malcor: Why invite their calumny and consternation_

_Stay in here_

_Be faithful to me_

_Me: I'm faithful_

_Malcor: Grateful to me_

_Me: I'm grateful_

_Malcor: Do as I say_

_Obey_

_And stay in here_

_Me(same time as Malcor): I'll stay in here_

"You are good to me, master. I'm sorry." I said as I watched him walk away.

"You are forgiven. But, remember, Jack Frost, this is your sanctuary." He said, looking at me then smiled and left.

"My sanctuary." I whispered to myself and looked up at the bells.

_Me(singing): Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_

_Gazing at the people down below me_

_All my life, I watch them as I hide up here alone_

_Hungry for the histories they show me_

_All my life I memorize their faces_

_Knowing them as they will never know me_

_All my life, I wonder how it feels to pass a day_

_Not above them_

_But part of them_

_And out there_

_Living in the sun_

_Give me one day out there_

_All I ask is one_

_To hold forever_

_Out there_

_Where they all live unaware_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd dare_

_Just to live_

_One day_

_Out there_

_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives_

_Through the roofs and gables I can see them_

_Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives_

_Heedless of the gift it is to be them_

_If I was in their skin_

_I'd treasure_

_Every instant_

_Out there_

_Strolling by the seine_

_Taste the morning out there_

_Like ordinary men_

_Who freely walk about there_

_Just one day and then_

_I swear I'll be content_

_With my share_

_Won't resent_

_Won't despair_

_Old and bent I won't care_

_I'll have spent one day_

_Out there_

* * *

Leo's POV:

I was around town with a map in my hands. "Hmm. Uh-uh." I said, crumbling up the map then tossing it away. "You leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." I told Simba then saw two guards walk by. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you-" I couldn't finish my question because they kept walking away. "Mmm. I guess not." I said, softly and walked towards the other direction. Simba followed. We heard some music and looked over. I saw a bear cub leaping around a hat. I smiled and tossed some money into the hat then looked up and saw a girl with blonde and fair skin. I smiled as she faced me. She looked very pretty. A boy appeared on the wall and whistled. The girl turned her head and gasped. The bear cub took the rim of the hat with its mouth and started running but the money was flying out of the hat. The bear cub stopped and looked at it. The girl was about to run away when the bear cub roared softly at her, causing her to look at it then at the money. She ran back and started collecting the fallen money when the two guards from earlier came up to her. She stopped and glared at them while holding the hat.

"All right, gypsy. Where'd ya get the money?" A guard asked, pulling the hat away.

"For your information, I earned it." The girl said, pulling the hat back.

The guard let go. "Gypsies don't earn money." He said.

"They steal it." The second guard said, grabbing her from behind. I watched the whole thing.

"You'd know a lot about stealing." The girl snapped.

"Troublemaker, eh?" The first one asked, pulling the hat away but she pulled it back again and kicked the first one in the face.

"Maybe a day in the stocks will cool ya down." The second one said as he let her go. The bear cub bit both of their legs and ran with the girl.

I watched her run. "Come back here, gypsy!" The first one said, causing me to look at the two and saw starting to run after her. I pulled on Simba's reigns gently but enough for him to block them from chasing her. The two grunted as they ran into Simba's side and the first one fell onto the mud behind Simba.

"Simba, sit." I commanded. He sat on the first guard.

"Whoa!" The first one said.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty, lion! Naughty! He's just impossible. Really, I can't take him anywhere." I said, sarcastically.

"Get this thing off me!" The first one whined.

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!" The second one, pulling out his dagger. The crowd gasped.

I pulled out my sword and pointed at him. "You were saying... Lieutenant?" I asked.

He stammered. "Oh, C-Captain!" He said and hit his dagger onto his helmet with a clang. "Ow! At your service, sir!" He said, dropping his dagger and saluted me.

I placed my sword on the side of the first guard's face, cutting some of his mustache off. "I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but the Palace of Justice?" I asked. I told Simba to get off of the guard once he agreed to lead me to the Palace of Justice and we followed the two guards. I stopped for a second when I saw some money on the ground. I picked it up, looked at the person in the corner. I went over and placed the money into the hat and walked away with Simba. "Come on, boy. Simba, heel!" I said as we followed way behind the guards.

I walked over as I saw Malcor talking to someone then he looked at me. "Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Leo, home from the wars." He said, walking over to me. I was very serious.

"Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir." I said as he circled around me.

"Your service record precedes you, Jim Hawkins. I expect nothing from the best from a war hero of you caliber." He said.

"And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it." I said.

"Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me." He said. We heard a whip cracked and a man's scream echoed into the room. "Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape." He said, cracking a joke a bit.

I was not amused. "Uh, thank you. It's a grea- tre- uh, tremendous honor, sir" I said, following him outside.

"You've come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded... from being so easily misled." He said.

"Misled, sir?" I asked.

"Look, Captain. Gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts. And they must be stopped." He said. I could faintly see the girl from earlier dancing around.

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune-tellers and palm readers?" I asked.

"Eh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For 17 years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one... by... one." He said, killing three ants with three of his fingers. "And yet, for all my success, they have thrived." He said, picking up a loose brick and revealed a bunch of ants crawling around the stone. "I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles." He said.

"What are we going to do about it, sir?" I asked. He smiled then slammed the brick down incorrectly then shifted it a bit, killing the ants that were there to prove a point. "You make your point quite vividly, sir." I said.

"You know, I like you, Captain. Shall we?" He asked then we heard some cheering. "Oh, duty calls." He said then looked at me. "Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?" He asked.

"Not recently, sir." I said.

"Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along." He said, walking away. I followed.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, ****Malcor(he belongs to my partner on YouTube)**, Beauty and the Beast, Tarzan, Jason Earles, Hercules, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Brother Bear, How to Train Your Dragon, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**Note: Everything will be in Jack's, Olivia's, Leo's and Malcor's POVs unless I put it in normal mode**

**Note2: two curse words and a lot of insults in this spoof even though it's a rated G Disney movie but I'm only gonna use a few and change the others.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Jack's POV:

I was climbing down Notre Dame and looked at one side with a smile. I had my hood on.

_Performers(singing): Come, one_

_Come, all_

I looked up at Kayley, Phil and Milo. They waved at me.

_Performers: Leave your looms and milking stools_

_Coop the hens and pens the mules_

I smiled and slid across a line and held onto a pole.

_Performers: Come, one_

_Come, all_

_Close the churches and the schools_

I moved to the other line, unaware that it was coming loose.

_Performers: It's the day for breaking rules_

I held on as I was being swung towards the crowd. "Whoa!" I said.

_Performers: Come and join the Feast_

I landed and slightly lifted my hood up to look.

_Performers: Of_

A man slid out from a guy's robes. "Fools!" He said with a laugh. I got scared a bit and ran a bit as the crowd cheered but I saw that one guy was in the way so I went to the other direction but saw the guy from a few seconds ago so I was about to run when he grabbed my arm and danced a bit with me then let go and twirled around on a pole.

_Jason E.(singing): Once a year we throw a party here in town_

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside-down_

_Every man's a king and every king's a clown_

_Once again it's topsy-turvy day_

_It's the day the devil in us gets released_

I ran away. I hid behind some balloons. He cut them and I ran off. I hid in a booth to find out it was a puppet show one.

_Jason E.: It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest_

The guy hit me in the head with the small stick on his Ratcliffe puppet.

_Jason E.: Everything is topsy-turvy at the Feast of Fools_

I ran out of the booth but stopped when I saw three dogs walking on their hind legs while three men were down on their hands and knees. Each guy had a leash on him. I turned around and saw a guy on a horse without a head but with two butts.

_Performers: Topsy-turvy_

_Jason E.: Everything is upsy-daisy_

_Performers: Topsy-turvy_

_Everyone is acting crazy_

I ran after seeing some people wearing masks and hid in another one but I was out between two girls.

_Jason E.: Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

_That's the way on topsy-turvy day_

I got out of the tent I was in and backed up but tripped over my feet and got into another tent. "Whoa!" I said, accidentally grabbing a curtain and pulling it down with me.

"Hey! Are you all right?" A female voice asked. I was under the curtain.

I managed to move it away and slightly looked at her. "I didn't mean to. I-I'm sorry." I said, covering my face with my hood.

She came towards me after she finished tying the belt of her robe. "Well, you're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see." She said, leaning towards me.

I kept covering my face. "No, no! N-No!" I said as she gently moved my face towards her.

"There. See? No harm done." She said as she looked at me and helped me up. "Just try to be a little more careful." She said as I was walking out.

"I-I-I will." I said as I was out of the tent.

"By the way, great mask." She said and closed the tent. I smiled then looked at one side.

_Performers: Topsy-turvy_

_Jason E.: Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_

_Performers: Topsy-turvy_

_Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_

"Whoa!" I said as I was being pulled by someone.

_Performers and Jason E.: Streaming in from chartres to calais_

_Jason E.: Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy on the sixth of Janu-ervy_

_Performers: All because it's topsy-turvy day_

_Jason E.: Come, one_

_Come, all_

_Hurry, hurry here's your chance_

_See the mystery and romance_

_Come, one_

_Come, all_

_See the finest girl in France_

The man gently pushed me over to the stage then jumped over me and got on the stage.

_Jason E.: Make an entrance to entrance_

_Dance la Olivia_

_Dance_

He disappeared as the girl from earlier appeared in a red dress. She was dancing.

* * *

Normal mode: (for this small section)

"Look at that disgusting display." Malcor said.

"Yes, sir." Leo said, smiling.

Olivia skipped over to Malcor, wrapped her scarf around his neck, leaned slightly close to him then hit the rim of his hat and skipped back to the stage. He took the scarf off of his neck. She kept dancing then did a split and winked at Jack. He hid his face with the hood. She grabbed a spear and put the pointy side on the stage and swung around the stage then got to the bottom and took a bow as she finished. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, thepiece de resistance!" Jason E. said as everyone threw coins onto the stage. Even Jim even though he was at Malcor's side. Jack clapped.

_Jason E.(singing): Here it is the moment you've been waiting for_

_Here it is you know exactly what's in store_

_Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore_

_Now's the time we crown the King of Fools_

_You all remember last year's king_

_So make a face that's horrible and frightening_

_Make a face that's gruesome as a gargoyle's wing_

"Hey!" Phil said with a frown.

_Jason E.: For the face that's unusual looking will be the King of Fools_

"Why?" Terra asked.

_Performers: Topsy-turvy_

Olivia pulled Jack up.

_Jason E.: Unusual folks forget your shyness_

_Performers: Topsy-turvy_

_Jason E.: You could soon be called Your Highness_

_Performers: Put your strangest features on display_

Olivia touched Jack's face then went to the other side of the line.

_Jason E.: Be the king on topsy-turvy day_

Olivia pulled off the first mask and the crowd booed. The first guy was pushed off the stage. She pulled off the second mask and the second guy was pushed off of the stage. More guys were pushed off the stage until she reached Jack and gently pulled on his face then gasped when she realized it wasn't a mask. It was a real face. "That's no mask." A guy said.

"It's his face!" A woman said.

"He's so pale!" Another woman said.

"It's the winter spirit from Notre Dame!" Another man said. Malcor was shocked.

The crowd gasped. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jack said softly as he hid his face in his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the most unusual face in Paris, and here it is! Jack Frost, the Frost of Notre Dame!" Jason E. said as Jack looked at him. Jason E. placed the crown on his head. The crowd cheered as they went to Jack. They carried him to a carrier. "Ev-ery-bo-dy!" He said.

_Performers: Once a year we throw a party_

_Here in town_

_Jason E.: Hail the king_

_Performers: Once a year, we turn all Paris upside-down_

Jason E. laughed as they threw the old king out and put Jack on the carrier

_Jason E.: Oh, what a king_

_Performers: Once a year, the unusual will wear a crown_

"Girls, give a kiss." Jason E. said. Jack got a kiss on each cheek. Jack waved at the crowd and Malcor crossed his arms with a glare.

_Jason E.: We never had a king like this_

_Performers and Jason E.: And it's the day we do the things that we deplore_

_On the other three hundred and sixty-four_

_Once a year we love to drop in, where the beer is never stopping_

_For the chance to pop some popinjay_

Jason E. gave Jack a scepter and Jack smiled.

_Terra: And pick a king who put the top_

Jason E. gently pushed Jack onto the turn-table.

_In topsy-turvy_

_Topsy-turvy mad-and-crazy upsy-daisy_

_Topsy-turvy day_

* * *

Olivia's POV:

I was back in my tent, changing out of my red dress. Once I was done, I walked out with a soft smile then it faded as I looked over at what was happening. I watched as the guy from earlier being tortured. People were laughing at him and throwing stuff at him. He was still turning and was still tied up. I went over and walked up the steps. I walked over to him and took my pink sash off. "Don't be afraid." I told him softly as I leaned close to him so I can clean the stuff off of his face. He flinched a bit. "I'm sorry." I said and he looked back at me. "This wasn't supposed to happen." I said, bending down to his level and cleaned some of the stuff of his face.

"You! Gypsy girl!" A voice called out. I looked over and saw it belonged to Malcor. "Get down at once!" He said.

I got up. "Yes, Your Honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." I said, tying my pink sash back around my waist.

"I forbid it!" He said. I got angry, pulled out a knife and cut the boy free. "How dare you defy me?" He asked.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help." I said, slightly pointing my knife at him then pointed it at the boy that was tied up to prove a point.

"Silence!" He yelled.

"Justice!" I yelled, throwing my fist up. The crowd gasped as I went back to the boy, threw a piece of rope off of him and helped him up.

"Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence." He said, pointing a finger at me.

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool." I told the audience then took the crown off of the boy. I looked at Malcor. "The only fool I see is you!" I said, throwing the hat towards him.


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Malcor(he belongs to my partner on YouTube), Beauty and the Beast, Tarzan, Jason Earles, Hercules, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Brother Bear, How to Train Your Dragon, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Note: Everything will be in Jack's, Olivia's, Leo's and Malcor's POVs unless I put it in normal mode**

**Note2: two curse words and a lot of insults in this spoof even though it's a rated G Disney movie but I'm only gonna use a few and change the others.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Jack's POV:

"Now, let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. So there's ten of you and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" She asked, pulling something out. She cried a bit then blew into it and disappeared. I watched as the girl was running around with a bear cub then was pulled onto a roof of something and disappeared. The skies turned gray. I smiled then saw Malcor glaring at me and my smile faded. He came up to me with his horse and I looked at him. He glared at me more.

"I'm sorry, master. I will never disappoint you again." I said, getting down from the stage and walked to Notre Dame. I went in and closed the doors. I went up the steps to the bell tower.

* * *

Olivia's POV:

I was hunched over and walked around like an old person and had Koda on my back. I walked into Notre Dame and closed the door behind us. I took the sheet off as I got up and was amazed by the inside of the place. It was beautiful. Koda was next to me. I walked further then stopped and sensed someone was following me. I grabbed his sword, pulled it out and grabbed his shirt. I pulled him down in front of me and pointed his sword at him. "You!" I said, glaring at him.

"Easy, easy. I-I-I just shaved this morning." He said, backing up. I walked to him as he was backing up, still pointing his sword at him.

"Oh, really?" I asked, sarcastically. "You missed a spot." I said, still pointing his sword at him. The point was very close to him. He was leaning against a pillar.

"All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologize." He said as the point was under his chin. He put his hands up in surrender.

"For what?" I asked. He grabbed the sword from me and tripped me. I fell back with a gasp.

"That, for example." He said.

"You sneaky son of a-" I started with a glare as he got up.

"Ah, ah, ah. Watch it. You're in a church." He said as I got up.

"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" I asked, grabbing a torch and turned it around.

I took a swing at him with it but he blocked it with his sword. "Whoa!" He said with a laugh. "Candlelight, privacy, music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat." He said as we kept at it for a bit then I took another swing at him with the torch but he blocked it with his sword again. "Ooh! You fight as well as a man." He said.

I leaned the torch against his sword. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." I said, sarcastically then pushed him away with it.

"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?" He asked.

"No. This is." I said, aiming the candles towards his private part but he blocked it with his sword and he looked at me with wide eyes as I was given an opportunity and I hit him in the face with the bottom part of the torch.

He shook his head with a groan. "Touche." He said then Koda bumped into his gut. He groaned. "I didn't know you had a bear cub." He said.

"Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers." I said, pointing the torch at him as I backed up a little.

"Uh, I noticed. Ah, permit me. I'm Leo Howard. Means Lion." He said. Koda and I were looking at him then we slightly looked at each other then back at him. "And you are?" He asked.

"Is this an interrogation?" I asked.

He put his sword away. "I believe it's called an introduction." He said.

I lowered the torch a bit. "You're not arresting me?" I asked.

"As long as you're in here. I can't." He said.

"Huh. You're not at all like the other soldiers." I said, putting the torch down and looked back at him.

"Thank you." He said, smiling.

"So... If you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?" I asked as I was slightly close to him and crossed my arms.

"I'd settle for your name." He said, still smiling.

A smile started to appear on my face. "Olivia Holt." I said.

"Beautiful. Much better than Leo, anyway." He said with a playful eye roll at his name. I smiled and we were slightly closer than before.

I think we were about to kiss but we heard the door open and looked over as we heard a voice and saw that the voice belonged to Malcor. "Good work, Captain. Now arrest her." He said. Koda roared slightly and ran to hide.

Leo looked back at me. "Claim _sanctuary." _He whispered. I glared at him again. "Say it!" He said in a whisper again.

"You tricked me." I said.

"I'm waiting, Captain." Malcor said as he walked over a bit.

Leo turned around. "I'm sorry, sir. She claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." He said.

"Then drag her outside and-" He started when a man interrupted him. We looked and saw it was the Christmas spirit.

"Malcor, you will not touch her!" He told him then looked at me. "Don't worry. Malcor learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church." He told me as he looked back at Malcor while keeping a hand on my shoulder. Malcor glared at him then waved his hand to order his men to leave. He started leaving with them. The Christmas spirit took his hand off of my shoulder, grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him away. Koda ran after the two and bumped the back of Leo's legs with his head.

"All right, all right. I'm going." He said. I smiled softly as I watched then looked slightly behind me and saw Malcor. I gasped softly as he put one hand on my other shoulder and held my arm behind my back with his other hand.

"You think you've outwitted me. But I'm a patient man. And gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." He said then I slightly felt his nose on my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck." He said and my eyes widened as I more or less got an idea of what he was really imagining.

I got out of his grip. "I know what you were imagining." I said with a glare.

"Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind to twist the truth... to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts." He said and I made a face. "Well, no matter." He said as he started walking. "You've chosen a magnificent prison. But it is a prison, nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine." He said as we was at the door then he closed the door behind him when he left. I looked around then ran at the door.

I opened it and saw the guards. "Malcor's orders. Post a guard at every door." A guard on a horse said.

"Oh!" I said as I closed the door and landed my butt onto the floor. I was leaning against the door and hugging my knees. I saw Koda close to me. "Don't worry, Koda. If Malcor thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong." I said as I looked at him then I looked at the door.

"Don't act rashly, my child." The Christmas spirit said, causing me to look at him. He was lighting candles. "You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Malcor's anger further." He said, facing me.

"You saw what he did out there." I said, getting up and pointing outside. "Letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then-" I said as I walked past him then stopped with a sigh and looked away. "What do they have against people who are different, anyway?" I asked, looking at him.

"You can't right all the wrongs of this world by yourself." He said, putting his hand on my back as we walked.

"No one out there is going to help, that's for sure." I said, pointing outside.

"Well, perhaps there's someone in here who can." He said and walked away. I walked towards the other direction and looked at a statue then looked over and saw some people praying then I looked back at the statue.

_Me(singing): I don't know if you can here me_

_Or if you're even there_

I walked to the statue I was looking at.

_Me: I don't know if you would listen_

_To a gypsy's prayer_

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still, I see your face and wonder_

_Were you an outcast too_

I walked away from the statue.

_Me: God, help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on Earth_

_God, help my people_

_We look up to you still_

_God, help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will_

_Congregation: I ask for wealth_

_I ask for fame_

_I ask for glory_

_To shine on my name_

_I ask for love_

_I can possess_

_I ask for God and his angels_

_To bless me_

_Me: I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

_Please help my people_

_The poor and downtrod_

_I thought we all were_

_The children of God_

_God help the outcast_

_Children of_

_God_

* * *

Jack's POV: (for this small part. I was sure I put this in but I guess not.)

I was watching from a distance with a girl as the girl finished singing. "Hey you! What are you doing down here? Didn't you cause enough trouble already?" A voice asked as I flinched when he called out and I lost a bit of balance, causing a torch to fall.

* * *

Olivia's POV

I was standing on spot where the sun was shining through. Koda came to my side and nudged my hand. I looked at him, smiled softly and went to my knees. I hugged him. I heard a crash, quickly got up and turned around. I saw the boy from earlier. I watch him run off. "Wait." I said and ran after him. "I-I want to talk to you." I said, going up the steps after him. I ran across a little bridge after him. I caught up to him. "Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you." I said, out of breath.

He faced me. "Yes. Well, I, uh- I have chores to do. I-It was nice... seeing... you...again." He said, turning back around. He muttered something but I could hear it and he ran for the steps.

"No, wait!" I said, running after him. "I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were." I said as I climbed up the steps after him. "I would never in my life have pulled you... up... on... the... stage." I said as I climbed a ladder and was amazed at what I saw. "What is this place?" I asked as I walked.

"This is where I live." The boy said.

I walked to a table that was there. "Did you make all these things yourself?" I asked.

"Most of them." The boy said.

"This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins." I said, bending down.

"But you're a wonderful dancer." He said.

I looked at him. "Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway." I said then I saw a cloth covering something. "What's this?" I asked, reaching for the cloth.

The boy stammered. "Oh! No, please! I-I-I'm not finished." He said as I took the cloth away to reveal little wooden sculptures. "I still have to paint them." He said as I was looking at them.

I laughed softly. "It's the blacksmith and the baker!" I said as I held the wooden sculpture of the baker in my hand. "You're a surprising person, Jack Frost." I said, putting the sculpture down. "Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself." I said, looking at him.

"Well, it's not just me. There's the big sculptures and, of course, the bells. Would you like to see them?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." I said, smiling at him. "Wouldn't we, Koda?" I asked, looking over at Koda.

"Follow me. I'll introduce you." Jack said, walking away. I climbed up the ladder to the bells.

"I never knew there were so many." I said.

"That's little Sophia. And Jeanie-Marie, Anne-Marie, Louise-Marie. Triplets, you know." He said.

I walked over to a really big bell. "And who's this?" I asked.

"Big Marie." He said.

I went in. "Hello!" I said, twirling around. It echoed.

"She likes you." He said as I touched the clapper to keep myself from falling on my butt and I looked at him. We ducked from the other side. "Would you like to see more?" He asked.

I bent down and looked inside the bell. "How about it, Koda?" I asked. He burped then jumped as it echoed. "We'd love to." I said as we walked over to a ladder.

"Good." He said as he was at the top of the ladder. I climbed up after him. We were at the top of the bell tower. "I've saved the best for last." He said, signalling me over. I followed him, went to his side and looked at the view.

"Oh!" I said, amazed at the view. The sun was setting which made the water glisten. "I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this. I could stay up here forever." I said.

"Y-You could, you know." He said, hanging in front of me on the other side of the railing.

"No, I couldn't." I said, turning around.

"Oh, yes, you have sanctuary." He said.

"But not freedom." I said, walking away from the railing. "_Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." _I mocked Ratcliffe as I crossed my arms.

"But y-y-you're not like other gypsies. They are... evil." He said. I was standing on the roof.

"Who told you that?" I asked, still crossing my arms.

"My master, malcor. He raised me." He said, walking to my side and sat down.

"How can such a cruel man have raised someone like you?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Cruel? Oh, no." He said, looking at me. "He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would." He said as I placed my hand on his back. "I am a monster, you know." He said.

"He told you that?" I asked.

"Look at me." He said. I was looking at him.

"Give me your hand. Just let me see it." I said, reaching for his hand then gently taking it and gently pulled it towards me.

"What?" He asked.

"Hmm. A long lifeline. Oh, and this one means you're shy." I said, touching the lines on the palm of his hand. "Hmm. Hmm, mmm, mmm. Well, that's funny." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't see any-" I trailed off, looking at his hand deeply.

"Any what?" He asked.

"Monster lines. Not a single one." I said, looking up at him. He looked at his hand and I held the palm of my hand out. "Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil?" I asked.

"No! No, no. You are kind and good and-and-" He trailed off, taking my hand in his hands.

"And a gypsy. And maybe Malcor's wrong about the both of us." I said, getting up and walked back to the railing.

You helped me. Now I will help you." He said, taking my other hand into his hands. I looked at him.

He let go of my hand. "But there's no way out. there're soldiers at every door." I said.

"We won't use a door." He said.

"You mean, climb down?" I asked as he got on the railing.

"Sure. You carry him. I carry you." He said as I looked down.

"Okay." I said, turning to Koda. "Come on, Koda." I said and he jumped into my arms. I blindfolded him.

"Ready?" He asked, going to me.

"Yes." I said.

He picked me up into his arms. "Don't be afraid." He said.

"I'm not afraid." I said, smiling. He jumped over and dangled from a gargoyle's head. I was on his shoulder looking down. "Now I'm afraid." I said.

"The trick to not to look down." He said. I looked at him. Koda roared jumped up a bit. I caught him.

"You've done this before?" I asked.

"No." He said, swinging over. I was on his back while I was holding onto Koda. He was leaping over other gargoyle heads.

I gasped. I knew what he was going to do. "Ooh!" I said, dreading each small leap he made. He jumped then held onto something and climbed down to another roof. He jumped and held on. I patted his head. "Wow, you're quite an acrobat." I said, causing him to let go.

"Thank you." He said.

"Whoa!" We said at the same time as we were sliding down the roof on a tile. Our eyes widened as we came to a flat surface. It hit us slightly and we slid down the rest of the roof then down a water chute. Our eyes widened more as we saw the end of the chute. Jack grabbed onto the end, sending the tile flying. It crashed somewhere.

"Check the alley!" One guard said as they ran.

"This way!" The other said. Jack dropped and I gasped. He landed on something and jumped down again, grabbed something and swung across. He hid around a statue.

He crouched down as we watched another guard walk away. "I hope I didn't scare you." He whispered.

"Not for an instant." I said.

"I'll never forget you, Olivia." He said.

I touched his face and turned it towards me. "Come with me." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place." I said.

"Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened today. No. This is where I belong." He said.

"All right, then I'll come to see you." I said.

"Here? But the soldiers and Ratcliffe!" He said.

"I'll come after sunset." I said.

"But at sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that I clean the cloisters. And then I ring the vespers, and-" He started listing things when I kissed his cheek. His eyes widened then he looked at me with a smile. "Whatever's good for you." He said.

"If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way." I said, taking the necklace off. It was a map to the city.

"But how?" He asked.

"Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." I told him, putting it around his neck. Koda roared softly and we looked over. We distantly saw light coming.

"Hurry, you must go." He said. I jumped to the side and Koda jumped into my arms. I slid down a piece a rope, set Koda down and ran with him.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Malcor(he belongs to my partner on YouTube), Beauty and the Beast, Tarzan, Jason Earles, Hercules, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Brother Bear, How to Train Your Dragon, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Note: Everything will be in Jack's, Olivia's, Leo's and Malcor's POVs unless I put it in normal mode**

**Note2: two curse words and a lot of insults in this spoof even though it's a rated G Disney movie but I'm only gonna use a few and change the others.**

**Note3: I'm gonna skip Frollo's song. It's a nice song but I just feel like it would take too long. Sorry! If anyone wants to make a clip of Malcor singing it then go ahead.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Jack's POV:

I smiled as I watched her run away then I climbed up to the bell tower. I smiled as I was looking down and I was about to grab the railing when I felt a grip on my wrist. I gasped as I looked at the face of a boy with brown hair. "Hi, there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?" He asked. I growled with a glare and jumped over the railing. "Whoa, Whoa! Easy!" He said, backing up and putting his hands up in surrender.

I grabbed a small torch. "No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" I yelled, going towards him while he was backing up.

"Wait! All I want is to-" He started.

"Go!" I interrupted him.

"I mean her no harm." He tried.

"Go!" I growled, swinging the small torch at him. He held it against the wall with his sword and I grabbed his shirt.

"You tell her for me, I didn't mean to trap her here. But it was the only way I could save her life." He said. My glare softened. "Will you tell her that? Will you?" He asked as I looked at him.

"If you go. Now." I said.

"I'll go. Now, will you... put me down, please?" He asked. He took his sword off of the torch and I put him down. He went down the steps then looked back and pointed the sword at me. "Oh, and one more thing. Tell Melody... she's very lucky." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To have a friend like you." He said, smiling as he put his sword away and went down the steps again. I watched him for a bit then looked at a wall. I walked down the steps and headed for the small bridge. Kayley, Milo and Phil cheered as I walked past them.

"You ejected that tin-plated buffoon with great panache." Milo said.

"The nerve of him, snoopin' around here, tryin' to steal your girl." Phil said.

"My girl?" I asked as I was on the steps.

"Olivia. Blonde hair, works with a bear cub, remember?" Kayley asked.

"Boy, I do. Way to go, lover boy." Phil said.

"_Lover boy?_ Oh, no, no, no, no." I said.

"Oh, don't be so modest." Kayley said, coming up the steps with Milo and Phil.

"Look, I appreciate what you're all trying to do. But let's not fool ourselves. _Strangest face in all Paris, _remember?" I asked, pointing at my face then walking to a window. "I don't think I'm her type." I said, looking at the view.

_Me(singing): So many times out there_

_I've watched a happy pair_

_Of lovers walking in the night_

_They had a kind of glow around them_

_It almost looked like Heaven's light_

_I knew I'd never know_

_That warm and loving glow_

_Though I might wish with all my might_

_No face as unusual as my face_

_Was ever meant for Heaven's light_

_But suddenly an angel has smiled at me_

_And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright_

_I dare to dream that she_

_Might even care for me_

_And as I ring these bells tonight_

_My cold, dark tower seems so bright_

_I swear it must be Heaven's light_

I rang the evening bells then did my other chores. Once I was done, I went for bed.

* * *

Leo's POV:

It was morning and I waited for Malcor with the guards. "Good morning, sir." I said with a salute when he approached.

"Oh." He said, touching his face.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked.

"I had a little trouble with the fireplace." He said.

"I see. Your orders, sir?" I asked.

"Find the gypsy girl." He said. He was harming innocent people. We got to a miller's house. "We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harboring gypsies?" Malcor asked the family.

"Our home is always open to the weary traveler. Have mercy, my lord." The miller said.

"I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true and you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear." He told them, walking out.

"But we are innocent. I assure you, we know nothing of these gypsies." The miller said as I followed Ratcliffe out. He closed the door, grabbed the soldier's weapon and placed it on the door.

"Burn it." He said, looking at me.

"What?" I asked as he got on his horse.

"Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must be made examples of." He said, taking a torch from another guard and handing it to me.

"With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent." I said as I took it and held it.

"But you were trained to follow orders." He said. I glared at him, went over to a bucket of water, looked at him and dunked the torch into the water, putting the fire out. "Insolent coward." He said. He grabbed another torch from a different guard, went to the windmill and set it on fire. My eyes widened as I looked up. I jumped out of the way went part of it fell. It blocked the door. I heard a woman and a child scream and I jumped through the window. I picked the kicked up and the woman gave me the baby as well. I broke the door down and ran out. The miller and his wife followed me. I looked at the house as it was burning then I felt the child being taken away and I looked to see it was the father so I gave the baby back to the woman. I groaned and fell as I was hit over the head with something. I was lifted up by two guards. "The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity. You threw away a promising career." He said.

"Consider it my highest honor, sir." I said as I looked up at him. One guard was holding me down while the other had his sword to the back of my neck. I punched the guards then took off on Malcor's horse. I was crossing the bridge when an arrow hit me in the back. I groaned and fell into the water.

* * *

Olivia's POV:

I was watching then I gasped as I saw Leo get hit in the back with an arrow. He was falling into the water. "Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave." Malcor said as I silently went down a hill then hid under the bridge. "Find the girl. If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it." He said and they walked off. Once the coast was clear, I dived into the water, swam to Jim, grabbed his arm, swam to the surface, gasped for air and swam away with him.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I went down the steps and went to Milo, Kayley and Phil. "Any sign of her?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack! Oh!" Milo said and sobbed.

"Nice work, Milo." Kayley said, sarcastically.

"No, he's right. What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"What are you guys talkin' about? If I know Olivia, she's three steps ahead of Malcor and well out of harm's way." Phil said.

"Do you really think so?" I asked, looking at him.

"Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back. You'll see." He said.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"Because she likes ya. We always said you were the cute one." Kayley said, ruffling my hair.

"I thought I was the cute one." Phil said with his mouth full.

"No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth!" Kayley snapped.

"What are you sayin', exactly?" Phil asked.

"Take it from us, Jack. You got nothin' to worry about." Kayley said.

"Yeah. You're irresistible." Phil said.

"Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type." Milo said.

"And those guys are a dime a dozen. But you, you're one of a kind. Look." Phil said.

_Phil(singing): Paris, the city of lovers_

_Is glowing this evening_

_True, that's because it's on fire_

_But still there's l'amour_

_Somewhere out there in the night_

_Her heart is also a light_

_And I know the guy she_

_Just might be burning for_

_A guy like you_

_She's never known, kid_

_A guy like you_

_A girl does not meet every day_

_You've got a look_

_That's all your own, kid_

_Kayley, Milo and Phil: Could there be_

_Two like you no way_

_Phil: Those other guys_

_That she could dangle_

_All look the same from every_

_Boring point of view_

_You're a surprise_

_From every angle_

_Mon dieuabove_

_She's gotta love_

_A guy like you_

_Milo: A guy like you_

_Gets extra credit_

_Because it's true you've got_

_A certain something more_

"You're Aces, kid." Phil said.

_Kayley: You see that face_

_Ya don't forget it_

_Kayley, Milo and Phil: Want something new_

_Phil: That's you_

_Milo and Kayley: For sure_

_Kayley: We all have gaped at some Adonis_

_Milo: But then we crave a meal_

_More nourishing to chew_

_Phil: And since your hair is white_

_Like a white lilly_

_Milo and Kayley: No question of_

_She's gotta love_

_A guy like you_

_Kayley: Call me a hopeless romantic_

_But Jack I feel it_

_Milo: She wants you so_

_Any moment she'll walk_

_Through that door_

_Phil and Milo: For_

_Phil: A guy so swell_

_Kayley, Phil and Milo: A guy like you_

_With all you bring her_

_A fool could tell_

_It's why she feels_

_For you-know-who_

_You'll ring the bell_

_You're the winter spirit_

_When she wants ooh-la-la_

_And she wants you-la-la_

_She will discover, guy_

_You're one heck of a guy_

_Who wouldn't love_

_A guy like_

_Phil: You_

_Milo: You got a lot_

_Kayley: The rest have not_

_Phil: She's gotta love a guy like you_

"Jack? Jack Frost?" A voice called.

I knew that voice. "Olivia?" I asked, going over to the steps. I grinned as I saw her. "Olivia, you're all right! I knew you'd come back!" I said, going down the steps.


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Malcor(he belongs to my partner on YouTube), Beauty and the Beast, Tarzan, Jason Earles, Hercules, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Brother Bear, How to Train Your Dragon, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Note: Everything will be in Jack's, Olivia's, Leo's and Malcor's POVs unless I put it in normal mode**

**Note2: two curse words and a lot of insults in this spoof even though it's a rated G Disney movie but I'm only gonna use a few and change the others.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Jack's POV:

We hugged each other. "You've done so much for me already, my friend. But I must ask your help one more time." She said.

"Yes, anything." I said.

She walked over and my smile faded as I saw Leo. "This is Leo Howard. He's wounded and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?" She asked.

"This way." I said, going back up the steps. They followed and she put him down on the bed.

He sighed. "Oh, Olivia." He said.

"Shh-h-h. You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move." She said and opened a bottle with her mouth.

"Great. I could use a drink. Aah! Yes. Mmm." He said as she poured the liquid on his wound. "Feels like the time I was kicked in the gut by the Black Dragons. Not a good memory." He said.

"That family owes you their lives. You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen or the craziest." She said.

"Ex-soldier, remember?" He asked then groaned as she was stitching his shirt. "Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?" He asked.

She sighed as she bit the thread off. "You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart." She said.

He took her hand and placed them on his chest. "I'm not so sure it didn't." He said. The two kissed. I watched for a while then ripped the card heart in half and let it drop. I looked over when I heard Koda roar softly. I went to his side and saw Malcor's carriage. Olivia was on Koda's other side.

I gasped. "Malcor's coming. You must leave." I said, running to the door. They followed me. "Quick, follow me. Go down the south tower steps." Koda and the man ran out but Olivia took my hands.

"Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him." She begged.

"I promise." I said.

"Thank you." She said, touching my face then ran off.

"Quick, we gotta stash the stiff." Kayley said. I went over to Jim, dragged him over to the crafting table and put him under it then fixed the sculptures I made.

"Oh. Oh, master. I-I-I-I didn't think you'd be coming." I said.

"I am never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I brought a little... treat." Malcor said, sitting down. He cleared his throat.

"Oh!" I said and rushed to get plates and cups. I got what I needed and rushed back to Malcor.

"Is something troubling you, Jack Frost?" He asked.

"Oh, no!" I said.

"Oh, but there is. I know there is." He said. A grape fell and I watched it then picked it up as I looked at him. "I think you're hiding something." He said.

"Oh, no, master. I- There's no-" I started.

"You're not eating, boy." He said.

I ate quickly. "It's very good. Thank you." I said with my mouth full. Leo groaned but I had to think of something. "Mmm." I said. He groaned again and I kicked his face then I coughed loudly. "Seeds." I lied.

"What's different in here?" Malcor asked, getting up.

"Nothing... sir." I said.

He saw the Olivia carving I made. "Isn't this one new?" He asked, picking it up. "It's awfully good. It looks very much like the gypsy girl. I know you let her escape!" He said, slamming his fist onto the table. I fell back and looked at him. "And now all of Paris is burning because of you!" He said, pointing at me.

"She was kind to me, master." I said.

"You idiot! That wasn't kindness. That was cunning!" He said, breaking the carvings I made. "She's a gypsy! Gypsies are not capable of real love! Think, boy. Think of your mother." He said, grabbing my hoodie. I looked at him with wide eyes. He cleared his throat and let go. "But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you... have against her heathen treachery?" He asked, getting up. "Well, never you mind, Jack Frost." He said, stabbing the Olivia carving I made with his dagger and held it above the candle. It started burning. "I will free you from her evil spell." He said, throwing the carving near me. "She will torment you no more." He said, putting his hat on.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. I watched him walk to the steps.

"I know where her hideout is. And tomorrow at dawn, I attack... with a thousand men." He said, facing me then went down the steps and left.

"Ah. We have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak." A voice said. I looked over and saw Leo coming out from under the table. "If Malcor gets there first- Are you coming with me?" He asked.

"I can't." I said, looking away.

"I thought you were Olivia's friend." He said.

"Malcor's my master. I can't disobey him again." I snapped and turned away.

"She stood up for you. You've got a funny way for showing gratitude. Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Malcor massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right." He said, going down the steps.

I saw Kayley, Milo and Phil giving me a look. "What? What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the- from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight in shining armor, and it's not me." I said then sighed. "Malcor was right. Ratcliffe was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to something that I'm not." I said and touched the lines of the palm of my hand. I looked down at the wooden carving of Olivia still on fire but the fire was dying down. I pulled the necklace out and looked at it. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked at Kayley. She handed me a new hoodie. I took it and tried to resist the look she was giving me. "I must be out of my mind." I said, putting it on and walked to the side of the bell tower. I climbed down. "Leo!" I said, hanging upside-down.

"Aah!" He said, putting his hand on his heart.

"Shh! I'm coming with you!" I whispered as I jumped down in front of him.

"Glad you changed your mind." He said.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her." I said.

"You know where she is?" He asked.

"No, but she said that this will help us find her." I said, taking the necklace off and handed it to him.

"Good, good, good. Aah, great." He said, holding it. "What is it?" He asked as he kept staring at it.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"Hmm. It must be some sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No, no. It's not Arabic. Maybe it's Ancient Greek." He said.

"_When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." _I recited as I remembered what Olivia told me when I helped her escape.

"What?" He asked.

"It's the city." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"It's a map. See, here's the cathedral and the river and this little stone must be-" I started.

"I've never seen a map that looks like-" He started and I snatched the necklace away from him.

"Look, I've lived in the tower for 17 years. And I think I know what the city looks like from above. And this is it." I said.

"This is not it." He said at the same time as me. We both took a breath as we glared at each other. "All right. Okay. If you say it's a map, fine. It's a map. But if we're going to find Olivia, we have to work together. Truce?" He asked, gently patted my shoulder once.

"Well, okay." I said, hitting his back and started walking.

"Aah! Mmm." He groaned.

"Sorry." I said, walking.

"No, you're not." He said, following me. We kept walking until we reached a cemetery. We stopped at a grave. "This looks like the symbol on the map." He said.

"But what does it mean?" I asked.

"Hmm. I'm not sure." He said and grabbed the torch. He slightly walked to the gravestone. "I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it." He said. I pushed the cover off and saw steps leading down towards a tunnel. "Yes, well. Or we could just go down those stairs." He said. I went down the steps and he followed then we switched places. He was in front and I followed.

"Is this the Court of Miracles?" I asked.

"Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle-Deep Sewage. Must be the old catacombs." He said. We kept walking. "Cheerful place. Kinda makes ya wish ya got out more often, eh, Jack?" He asked.

"Not me. I just want to warn Olivia and get back to the bell tower before I get in any more trouble." I said.

"Speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know. A guard. A booby trap." He said and the lights went dark. "Or an ambush." He said.


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Malcor(he belongs to my partner on YouTube), Beauty and the Beast, Tarzan, Jason Earles, Hercules, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Brother Bear, How to Train Your Dragon, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Note: Everything will be in Jack's, Olivia's, Leo's and Malcor's POVs unless I put it in normal mode**

**Note2: two curse words and a lot of insults in this spoof even though it's a rated G Disney movie but I'm only gonna use a few and change the others.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Jack's POV:

We heard laughing and light came back but we saw in the tunnel as well. They jumped down and two held us down to our knees. "Well, well, well. What we have here?" A voice said. The man from the festival appeared.

"Trespassers!" One man said.

"Spies!" The other said.

"We're not spies." Leo said.

"You've got to listen-" I tried but our mouths were covered with cloths.

"Don't interrupt me. You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale." He said.

_Jason Earles and thieves(singing): Maybe you've heard of a terrible place_

_Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair_

_Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles_

The man from the festival popped us behind us. "Hello, you're there." He said.

_Thieves: Where the lame can walk_

_And the blind can see_

_Jason E.: But the dead don't talk_

_So you won't be around to reveal what you found_

We were thrown up and carried off by the thieves.

_Jason E. and thieves: We have a method of spies and intruders_

_Rather like hornets protecting their hive_

_Jason E.: Here in the Court of Miracles_

_Jason E. and Thieves: Where it's a miracle if you get out alive_

They took us to the Court of Miracles. "It's a doubleheader. A couple of Malcor's spies." The man from the festival said. The crowd booed as we had nooses around our necks. "And not just any spies. His captain of the guard and his loyal, bell-ringing and winter making henchman." He said as he charaded Leo and I.

_Jason E.: Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles_

_I am the lawyers and judge all in one_

_We like to get the trail over with quickly_

_Because it's the sentence that's really the fun_

"Any last words?" He asked. We muffled shouted at him. "That's what they all say." He said.

_Jason E.: Now that we've seen all the evidence_

_Pooh: Wait, I object_

_Jason E.: Overruled_

_Pooh: I object_

_Jason E.: Quiet_

"Dang." A bear said.

_Jason E.: We find you totally innocent_

_Which is the worst crime of all_

_Jason E. and thieves: So you're going to hang_

The man was about to hang us when a voice yelled out. "Stop!" The voice said. We looked over and saw Olivia there as she pushed through the crowd.

"Olivia!" We muffled yelled her name, happily.

She jumped onto the stage. "These men aren't spies. They're our friends." She told the man.

"Why didn't they say so?" He asked.

"We did say so." Leo and I said.

"This is the soldier who saved the miller's family. And Jack Frost helped me escape the cathedral." Olivia said as she was freeing Leo first then moved over to me.

Jim took the noose off of his neck and went to the edge of the stage. "We came to warn you. Malcor's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men." Leo announced. Olivia and I looked at each other but she had a worried look on her face. We looked at the audience.

"Then let's waste no time. We must leave immediately." Olivia said. The audience agreed and ran off to get their things. We got off of the stage. I was climbing down the ladder. "You took a terrible risk coming here." Olivia told Leo. "It may not exactly show, but we're grateful." She said, hugging him slightly. He looked at me and frowned. I looked away then slightly looked back.

"Don't thank me. Thank Jack Frost." He told her, putting me between them. "Without his help, I would never have found my way here." He said. I smiled softly.

"Nor would I." A voice said. My smile faded as we looked over and saw Malcor there. The guards ran down and pointed their weapons at us as they circled us. "After 17 years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last." He said as he walked down the steps. "Dear Jack Frost. I always knew you would someday be of use to me." He said as he touched my hair while walking past me.

I turned slightly as I looked at him. "No." I said, softly.

* * *

Olivia's POV:

I glared at him as a guard was holding me back. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Why, he led me right to you, my dear." Malcor said, touching my face a bit.

"You're a liar." I retorted.

"And look what else I've caught in my net. Captain Leo Howard, back from the dead." He said as Leo and I struggled. "Another _miracle, _no doubt." He said as Leo advanced on Malcor like he was going to kill him but the guard that was holding Leo pulled him back. "I shall remedy that." He told Leo then walked away. "There'll be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow. And you're all invited to attend." Malcor announced. I had a feeling it wasn't a good one. "Lock them up." He ordered his guards and Leo and I were being pulled away.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"No, please, master!" I begged, grabbing onto his arm. He glared at me and I let go. I hugged my arms as I went to my knees. "No, no." I said to myself.

"Take him back to the bell tower. And make sure he stays there." Two guards dragged me away.

* * *

Leo's POV:

Olivia was tied to a pole while I was in a cage. "The prisoner, Olivia Holt, has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death!" Malcor announced. My eyes widened. He was going to kill her. There was a lot of distant shouting from behind me. I glared as I tried shaking the cage. Malcor grabbed a torch from the executioner and faced Olivia again. He was telling her something but I couldn't really hear what it was but I had a feeling it wasn't good because she spitted in his face. The crowd gasped and the two glared at each other then Malcor faced the crowd. "The gypsy, Olivia, has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen in Paris in awful jeopardy." He announced

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was chained to the bell tower. "Come on, Jack. Snap out of it!" Phil said.

"Your friends are down there." Milo said.

"It's all my fault." I said, hopelessly.

"You gotta break these chains." Kayley said.

"I can't. I tried. What difference would it make?" I asked.

"But you can't let Ratcliffe win!" Milo argued.

"He already has." I said.

"So you're givin' up? That's it?" Phil asked.

"The chains aren't what's holding you back, Jack Frost." Kayley said. I was getting annoyed now.

"Leave me alone." I snapped, looking at them. Milo flinched a bit and I looked away.

"Okay. Okay, Jack. We'll leave you alone." Phil said, turning into stone.

"After all, we're only made out of stone." Milo said, turning into stone too.

"We just thought you were made of somethin' stronger." Kayley said, turning into stone as well.

"For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation, it is my sacred duty..." Ratcliffe said as I was looking up. "to send this unholy demon..." He continued as I walked to the side. "back where she belongs." He finished, setting the hay on fire.

"No!" I yelled and started trying to break the chains which caused the bells to ring a bit. The stone was cracking as I kept trying to break the chains. I managed to break free and ran. I was angry and grabbed some rope. I tied it to a gargoyle head and swung down. I swung to a wall and put my feet on it. I ran again and swung over to the stage. I took a hold of Olivia and ripped the rope off of her. I saw the guards climb up so I grabbed a stick and hit them with it, causing them to fall of the stage then I grabbed the rope and swung back to Notre Dame. I climbed up then went over the railing. I held her up. "Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" I said and the crowd cheered. I set her down on a bed in a room. "Don't worry. You'll be safe here." I told her then ran out. I climbed down and went to a beam. I pushed it to the edge and down to the guards.

"I think the cavalry's here. Hey, isn't that... Theo?" Phil asked.

"Neyo." Kayley said.

"Leo!" I said, grinning then I pushed down a brick. I saw a hook and I went to it and pulled on it then let it go. I hooked the big pot and pulled on the rope, along with Milo, Phil and Kayley and sent hot liquid down the the gargoyle heads. I ran back to the room I put Melody in. "We've done it, Olivia! We've beaten them back!" I said, happily as I opened the door. "Come and see." I said, facing the door to leave then I looked back when she didn't follow. She was still on the bed. "Olivia, wake up. You're safe now." I said, going over to her. She still wasn't moving. "Olivia?" I asked, touching her face. Nothing. My eyes widened as I started thinking the worst. "Oh, no." I said to myself. I went over to the water bucket, picked up the spoon, filled it up with water the went back to her. I lifted her head up and poured the water to her mouth. It slipped to her hair. My eyes widened more and I dropped the spoon. "Oh, no." I said then sobbed as I gently took her wrist. I put her arm down gently and cried again as I held her close. I gently put her down and held her hand. I felt a hand on my back and I knew who the hand belonged to. I glared slightly as I slightly looked to my left. "You killed her." I told him.

"It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you will forgive me." Malcor said. I sighed. "There, there, Jack Frost. I know it hurts." He said as I put my cheek on her hand. "But now the time has come... to end your suffering... forever." He said as I looked up. My eyes widened as I saw the silhouette of the dagger aimed for my back. I turned around with a gasp then I grabbed his wrist. He tried to plunge the dagger towards me but I got a hold of it as I pushed him away. I went towards him with the dagger in my hand. It was shaky as I glared at him. "Now, now, listen to me, Jack Frost." He started.

"No, you listen! All my life, you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now I see that the only thing cruel about it is people like you." I said, throwing the dagger down.

"Jack Frost?" A voice asked. I looked over and saw Olivia awake.

"Olivia!" I said, going over to her. I picked her up into my arms.

"She lives." Malcor said.

"No!" I said as I saw his sword in his hand then I ran off with Olivia in my arms. I climbed over the railing and held onto a gargoyle's head.

Olivia and I widened our eyes as we saw Malcor standing there, looking at us with a smirk while holding his sword. "Leaving so soon?" He asked. He swung his sword at us but we swung away from the sword.

"Hang on!" I told Olivia as I swung over. I swung from gargoyle to gargoyle as we dodged the sword. I climbed on a gargoyle then went to the next one as I dodged the sword. I held on one and helped Olivia climb over the railing. Malcor came over and I pushed Melody over the railing so she wouldn't get hit with the sword. I dodged it as well.

He pointed his sword at me as I was standing on the gargoyle. "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch, just as your own mother died trying to save you." He said.

I was confused. "What?" I asked.

"Now I'm going to do what I should have done 17 years ago!" He said, swinging his cape at me. It covered my head and I tried getting it off but he pulled me down.

"Whoa!" I said as I hit the wall while I grabbed it and pulled him down.

"Whoa! Oh!" Malcor said as I was holding the side with my other hand.

* * *

Leo's POV:

"For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation, it is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs." He finished, setting the hay on fire. My eyes widened as I watched. I heard a very distant _no _coming from the bell tower then I saw Jack minutes later. He freed Olivia and swung away. "Jack Frost!" Malcor called and I smiled as I watched Jack climb up with Olivia.

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" He yelled and I cheered with the crowd.

I held the guard's neck with my arm. "Alone at last." I said then hit his helmet. I grabbed the keys as he fell then I grabbed his weapon and went on top of my cage. "Citizens of Paris! Malcor has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?" I asked. The crowd shouted and charged at the soldiers. They freed all of the other gypsies. I jumped down to the ground and fought some guards. I punched one in the face, knocking some of his teeth out. I kicked one guard away then turned and saw three charging towards me. I pushed them away. I fought another one then ducked when he took a swing at me. I tied the top of his shirt over his head then backed away. Koda bumped him, sending him flying near Simba. "Simba, sit." I told him as I held another guard in a head-lock. He sat on the guy's head. The people ran when the hot liquid was being poured everywhere. I was still fighting.

"Look, up there!" A voice said. I turned around then looked up and my eyes widened as I saw Malcor with a sword in his hand trying to hit Jack and Olivia. I ran to Notre Dame, pushing each guard out of my way. I got in, helped the archdeacon up and ran up the steps from the back way.

* * *

Olivia's POV:

I ran to the railing and grabbed Jack's hand. I tried pulling him up. Both of us were unaware that Malcor was swinging over to a gargoyle head. "Hold on. Hold on." I said, gasping as I kept trying to pull Jack up.

I heard a laugh and my eyes widened as I saw Malcor climbing onto the gargoyle. He stood on it and raised his sword up. "And he shall smite the wicked... and plunge them into the fiery pit!" He said then started losing his balance. He dropped his sword and held onto the gargoyle. He screamed as he was falling to his death.

I couldn't hold on any longer. He was slipping from my grip. "Jack Frost! Jack! No!" I yelled as he slipped from my hands. I watched him fall. I saw Leo grab Jack and I grinned. I ran from the railing and to the stairs. I ran down the stairs and stopped as I saw Jack hugging Leo. I smiled more. Jack got up and I smiled. I ran over to him and hugged him. I was glad he was safe. We broke the hug and smiled then we both looked at Leo. He walked over. Jack gently grabbed our wrists and joined our hands. I looked at him then at our hands. Leo and I looked at each other and we kissed then we went downstairs and outside. The crowd cheered. Leo threw our hands up, causing the crowd to cheer more then the cheering died down and we faced each other. I walked over to the door and held my hand out to Jack. He took it and I gently pulled him out. He blocked the sun's light with his hand a bit then put his hand down as he came out. He looked at the people. I was close to Leo and I put my hand on his chest as we saw a little girl go up the steps and went over to Jack. Jack bent down to her eye level. He flinched a bit when she touched his face then smiled and let her hug him. He touched her hand as she touched his hair. The two looked at each other then she gently pulled him to the people.

"Three cheers... for Jack Frost!" Jason Earles said. I smiled at Leo then looked at Jack again. The crowd cheered again as they lifted him up.

_Jason E.(singing): So here is a riddle to guess if you can_

_Sing the Bells of Notre Dame_

_What makes a monster and what makes a man_

_Crowd: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells_

_Jason E.: Whatever their pitch_

Koda jumped into my arms and I caught him. He licked Leo's face then looked at me. Leo and I looked at each other, smiling then looked back at Jack being carried away by the people.

_Jason E.: You can feel them bewitch you_

_The rich and the ritual knells_

_Of the Bells_

_Of Notre_

_Dame_

* * *

Kayley's POV: (just for this one funny part)

The birds landed on me. "Don't you ever migrate?" I asked the birds, angrily throwing my hands in the air which caused them to fly away and caused Milo and Phil to flinch a bit.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Jack Frost as Quasimodo**

**Olivia Holt as Esmeralda**

**Leo Howard as Phoebus**

**Malcor as Frollo**

**Gaston as Brutish Guard**

**Clayton as Oafish Guard**

**Jason Earles as Clopin**

**Phil as Hugo**

**Milo as Victor**

**Kayley as Larvene**

**Koda as Djali**

**Simba as Phoebus' horse**

**North as the priest**

**Kida as Quasimodo's mom**

**Baby Tarzan as Baby Quasimodo**

**Pooh as Puppet Clopin**

**Baby Tooth as the bird from the beginning**

**Eraqus as the miller**


	9. Announcement

**Okay, my partner on YouTube said he's making a video of his own of Malcor singing Frollo's song. Thing is though that it's gonna be about Rapunzel so imagine it's about Olivia. Message me if you want the link of it.**


End file.
